<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkness in your eyes by Princessofthedogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592221">Darkness in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs'>Princessofthedogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Quentin Beck wins, Rape, Sexual Slavery, child birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck has won the battle between Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker and his partner Night Glaze. He killed Peter and he has plans for Night Glaze AKA Maya Brown. His sex slave. Who will stop him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wait where I am? The room was dark and she could hardly see. But she can tell it's the basement.<br/>
I also found a chained collar around her neck and dressed in a white dress, only if I could remember what happened that night, she only remembers that someone was carrying her.</p><p>That's right I was in a fight with Mysterio and Peter was with me. But for some reason he was not here with me or did we defeat him? But why am I in chains? When I hear someone open the door and lock the door that's up the stairs. I couldn't see who it was. Footsteps coming down the steps of the stairs when realizing it’s him.</p><p> Morning Sunshine he gave a wicked smile. You have been out for a while.
Don't call me that, she growls. He just smiles. You know my name is Night Glaze and who turns into different animals and understands the animal language. No, it is not your name. Your real name is Maya Brown who is a sixteen year old girl and goes to Midtown high school. An 11th grader. A beautiful girl. But a unique girl who has a special gift but her parents won't accept that so they abandoned her when she was a child and left her with her grandparents. </p><p>She lived in New York her whole life and was born in New York. How do you know, you bastard? He pulled her hard by the chain. You better watch your tone, Sunshine he hissed at her. No, I'm not going to watch my tune and where is Peter? </p><p>She yelled back at him! He gave an evil chuckle. What’s so funny? He didn’t answer her. Answer me now you idiot! He pulled the chain again and watch your tone again Sunshine. </p><p>Where is he? He’s dead, he told her. N-no he is not, you’re lying to me. You just make that up and you are just a psychopath. He yanks her to him. I’m not a psychopath and you call me by master. What! I’m not going to call you that and by the way you are a jackass,’ she smiled. </p><p>He stared coldly at her, fine have it you way then. He pulls the chains and forces her to get up. Get up or I will force you. No, I will never obey you, she was gritting her teeth. Fine, that means I’m going to force you. He walks close to the girl who is on the ground and picks her up. Hey, let go of me! </p><p>He threw her onto his shoulders. Walking up the stairs with her and unlocking the door. Where are you taking me? You will see soon, he enters his room. Drops her to the ground. </p><p>Ow, she groans. She gets up from the floor and tries to fight him.<br/>
She throws out a punch but he grabs it and holds it behind her back and ties it. </p><p>What are you doing?<br/>
Your lesson. He ripped her dress, showing her bra and removing everything she has. She screamed and tried to kick him but failed. I will use my powers to fight you! But failed, why can’t I use my powers? He smirked, you can’t I used something to prevent you from using your powers. Now she is scared of what is going to happen to her. Get the fuck off of me! No, I will not and you have to obey me. </p><p>He also undresses himself too. She closes her eyes tight so she doesn’t have to look. He grabs her hair and faces her to look at him, you better open<br/>
your eyes Sunshine.<br/>
No, I will not! </p><p>And by the way my name is Maya in fact! He pulls it even harder. Open them! She gave a peek and saw him naked in front of her. You look marvelous, my Sunshine. I’m not your Sunshine. </p><p>He pinned her down with his waist on top of her and went inside her, kissing her on the neck and down to her<br/>
stomach leaving a mark on her stomach and neck, spending his seeds in her. She moans because she is in pain. </p><p>After he was finished with her, he was glad to use the girl for his own personal preferences. He got dressed again, I hope you learn your lesson. Tears streamed down her face and she glared at him. Maybe tomorrow we are going to do everything again ok?</p><p>No! Please no. Too bad Sunshine you are my slave now and I do ever want to you, you understand me? Here’s the dress I’m going to give you as he threw to her, by the way you will be sleeping with me. It was the same routine every day, she sits there being used for something for a man’s pleasure. </p><p>Please me, he said. No, she growls. Do I have to teach you another lesson? No, please not again, she panicked . He did something again forcing her to please him for his dirty mind. He beaten her and her hair got pulled. </p><p>2 weeks later...</p><p>Beck… I don’t feel great please not today. Why? I’ve been throwing up a lot and have back aches. I feel like I gain a lot of weight.

Oh, I see… I can tell symptoms he said in a calm voice. What do you mean? What is it that I have? He smiles and smirks at her. Answer me! You’re pregnant, he said out loud as he can.<br/>
She just froze when he said that. N-no I can’t be I just can’t, she frowns. Yes, you are!</p><p>You’re carrying my child, he grins.<br/>
I’m going to have his child and It belongs to that monster who raped me everyday. Hopefully the baby isn't born with powers like me and he or she will be a normal kid she said in her thought. We are good parents and gave her a kiss. </p><p>I guess I should buy you maternity clothes, he smirks. 5 weeks pregnant she is now, she was rubbing her tummy with her baby.  </p><p>She gets up with her hand on her stomach and walks to the mirror to stare at herself. I wonder what you Great GrandParents would say about me now? They probably think I’m dead, tears streaming down her face. </p><p>I've been used and abused, he killed my friends and I-I tried to stop him but failed.<br/>
Sunshine I’m home and where are you?<br/>
He saw her, smirk. There you are! He went behind her putting his hands on her stomach, kissed her on her check.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She moves away from him. “Don’t touch me!” She barked. “Why not?” He smugly asked. “You are just a sick person and twist!” She spat. “Don’t I have to remind you who is the father of your child?  It’s me!” He spat. “So what if you are the father? Don’t you remember what you did to me?” She snarled. Of course I do, he gave a devilish smile.  I love every minute of it, hearing you begging me to stop.  I loved torturing you and you are my Sunshine. </p>
<p>She puts her hand on her stomach.  “This child will learn what type of father he or she has.” She said. They will learn what amazing father they have, he gave a smug smile. “You are not an amazing father! You’re just a twisted man!” She barks. Sunshine: Don’t forget you are my slave, he growls.  My child is probably going to have powers like me and I don’t know if I’m having a boy or a girl, she sighs. I think you’re having twins?  Maybe a boy and a girl… They both will have powers like you. When that time comes….</p>
<p>The Birth....</p>
<p>She was in so much pain, it felt like a burn. He was delivering her twins - he was right about what he said about her.  Alright Sunshine we need to push, ok, he said in a calm voice.  She screams because of pain. After the birth she gave birth to a baby boy and a baby girl. The older twin boy who she named Liam and his sister who is named Ann. They both look like their father and me, she thought in her head. “Look at my son! Isn’t he beautiful?” He has your eyes. He held him next to Maya. You did a good Sunshine, he praised her. </p>
<p>“Sunshine we have beautiful children don’t we?” She just glared at him and snarled at him. “Oh really?” What happens if they find out that you raped me and impregnated me for your sick games. <br/>They will never find out, he pats her on the head. I probably wait until they are a little older and you get the chains back on your neck, he smirks. She sighed. </p>
<p>Years passed….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ages of 7 years old.<br/>Get off of me Liam, she giggles. “Why should I?” I need to give you puppy kisses. He was a wolf puppy. “Wait!” I need to show you something cool, ok. “Okay what is Ann?” But we need to go outside. “Why do we have to go outside?” He frowns. Just see. They both went outside of the house in the backyard. Turn on the water hose, she asked him. “What a water hose!” He laughs. </p>
<p>He turns it on. “What are you going to do?” You see, she smiled. She bends the water and controls it and does cool moves. “Cool!” His eyes sparkled. “How could you do that? That was so awesome!” He jumps up and down.</p>
<p>“I don’t know?” She frowns. We better get inside before dad finds out… Meanwhile in the house… Beck please don’t make me do this again, fear in her eyes. “Why not Sunshine you’re my sex slave and I do as please. They heard their mother scream and they both looked at each other knowing what was happening to her.</p>
<p>They ran inside and they knew that their father is a rapist and who beats their mother when she refuses. They went inside pretty fast and went to the living room pretending they didn’t go outside. “Ann?” He whispers to her. “What is it Liam?” She answers. “What happens if the teachers finds out that we have powers just like mom?” He frowned.</p>
<p>She shook her saying no because she doesn’t know what to say. Liam, Ann, their father call them. </p>
<p>The two siblings were sitting down on the ground playing with their Nintendo switch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>